


2:20 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sad smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	2:20 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

One sad smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face when Martha ceased writhing and didn't suffer any longer.

THE END


End file.
